Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not Applicable.
Airbeds have increased in popularity due in part to flexibility of use, ease of set-up and reduction of storage spacexe2x80x94all without sacrifices in comfort. An airbed""s level of inflation may be adjusted by adding or removing air through a port, optionally in combination with a source of air such as a pump. A valve typically controls airflow through the port and usually operates in concert with an air pump.
An airbed valve preferably has an open mode to enable air passage into and out of the airbed, and a closed mode to maintain the airbed""s level of inflation when in use. Preferably the valve can switch readily between modes with minimal actions beyond the introduction of the air pump. The airbed and valve preferably are reliable, compatible with bedding materials, strong enough for frequent long term use, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which provides selective control of an airbed""s level of inflation by movement of air into or out of the airbed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airbed inflation control apparatus which is easy to use in a variety of applications.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an airbed inflation control apparatus of rugged and simple construction which is relatively inexpensive yet operates reliably.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
In a first aspect of the present invention an inflatable and deflatable airbed includes an airtight membrane having an interior and an exterior, the membrane being inflatable by adding air to the interior of the membrane. A valve controls passage of air into and out of the membrane, the valve having a longitudinal axis and including a housing. The housing defines an air passageway into the interior of the membrane, the air passageway having a greater radius inside of the membrane than outside the membrane. The air passageway contains an airflow control assembly that includes a longitudinally movable plug sized to fit in and move in the air passageway. The housing has an interior end that is spanned by a housing base, the housing base having at least one aperture open to air flow between the air passageway and the interior. The airflow control assembly biases the plug toward the exterior of the membrane. When the plug is forced against the housing in response to the bias, it forms an airtight closure to prevent airflow through the air passageway. When the plug is moved in a direction opposite to the bias, it opens the valve to air flow through the air passageway.
A second aspect of the present invention includes the airflow control valve used in connection with such an airbed.
A method of connecting an air pump with the inventive airflow control valve to inflate the airbed is also disclosed.